


Drove All Night

by spiralicious



Series: 15 Kisses Scorpio [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Community: 15kisses, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Reunions, Road Trips, Romantic Fluff, Scorpio Table, Seventies AU, Van 'Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 15:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20781113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: John drove out of Rodney's life two days ago. He realizes this was a dumb thing to do.





	Drove All Night

It took John two days to realize he was a moron. He drove all night to fix it. The van could practically fly when he wanted it to. Yes, summer was over, which meant Rodney's research was over. Classes were starting and Rodney had to go back to his real job. That was the plan, cart him around for three months then it was over. John had dropped him off himself. That was the plan.

That didn't mean it had to be. 

His life was his own now. He could go anywhere he wanted. 

So he did. 

John parked crooked in the university parking spot. He normally wouldn't leave it like that, but he was on a mission. He ran to the door of the science faculty offices where he'd dropped off Rodney. The crush of people meandering their way down the staircase impeded his momentum a bit, especially as he was going against the flow. He probably should have asked for directions at some point, but Rodney had bitched about the stairs to his office so much all summer, John had the floor and wing memorized, as well as approximately what room number. Luckily, there were name plates to help with the last bit. 

He pulled open the door, didn't even think about knocking. “McKay?”

Rodney stopped mid-sentence, lecturing some poor soul that had come for office hours. He stared at John in surprise. “...John?”

John strode in, grabbed the kid by the shoulders, and lead him out the door. “Sorry, I need him a minute,” he rushed in apology as he closed the door. 

He turned. He and Rodney looked at each other. 

“John, what are you...?”

John closed the distance between them in a few swift strides, cutting Rodney off with a frantic kiss. He relaxed into it when Rodney clung to his shoulders, pulling him closer instead of pushing him away. 

They didn't pull apart until breathing became necessary. 

“One...” Rodney gestured with his hand instead of finishing his sentence verbally. He strode over to the door of his office, opened it, shouted into the hallway, “Go away!” closed the door, and locked it. 

He turned to John. “Where were we?”

John grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him closer. 

“Right.” Rodney threaded his fingers through John's hair as they resumed their lip locked reunion. 

John mentally promised to never ditch Rodney again.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Fall" prompt off of the Scorpio Table at 15Kisses on Dreamwidth.


End file.
